the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
JimmyPage13
Overview JimmyPage13 (Roleplay name Aronir Maloher) is a Ranger of the North who currently serves as a Captain. Jimmy serves the Rangers by hunting down Hobbit Slayers, helping to maintain and defend the town of Brill (Old Bree), and fighting Orcs and Hillmen all across Eriador. He was formerly the Provincial Lord of the Bree-Lands before he stepped down to resume his wandering life and was succeeded by Mazerinth. He is currently serving temporarily in the post of Captain of the Guard at Brill, or Old Bree. Appearance Jimmy normally wears a full set of Ranger armor and uses the Ranger Shield. While in Gondor or Harad he wears Ithilien Ranger Armor. He carries a Rivendell sword named Methil (from the Sindarin words for sword and moon). He has also been known to use a Ranger Bow, Dalish Longbow, or Galadhrim Bow when fighting large groups of enemies, such as invasions. His less-seen battle armor consists of a winged helmet, Arnorian chestplate, Gondolinian leggings, and Arnorian boots. His battle weapons include a Gondolinian Sword named Calanar (translation from Quenya is Sunlight), the Captain's Longbow, a Dalish bow that was a gift from Combobob, and a Barrow-Blade named Earenlang (Quenya for Eagle ''and Sindarin for ''Sword) He does not use those weapons or armor except during times of war or while attending meetings or parties. Accomplishments Jimmy joined the server with the intention of becoming a Ranger. Not long after joining, he established a hideout in the Lone Lands south of Rivendell. This went ill for him, however, as he lacked the resources to claim the land and was soon faced with several invasions waiting mere blocks outside his front door. Eventually he dug his way out of his house with all the supplies he could carry and was offered a house in Bree by Combobob. Jimmy accepted and took on the title of Ranger. Weeks later, after fighting off two Gundabad Warg invasions, Jimmy earned the Ranger shield by reaching 1000 alignment. Not long afterwards, he was granted the rank of Captain by Skelesam at Combobob's recommendation and placed in command of Bree's guard. Around this time, he established an outpost on the hill he named Amon Auth (The Hill of War) and manned it with hired Rangers. The outpost was meant to serve as a shield against invasions near Rivendell (of which there had been many in the past weeks). The outpost stands as a symbol of the loyalty between the High Elves and the Rangers of the North, as well as a memorial for those that died in battle upon the hill and in the surrounding area in defense of Rivendell. After serving faithfully as Captain of the Guard, Jimmy was given lordship over Bree and the Bree-lands when the Arnorian provincial system was implemented. Months later, he stepped down to resume his life of wandering and was replaced by Mazerinth. Although in the past Jimmy has participated in and sometimes leads hunts for Hobbit-slayers, he now employs a more preventive approach to safeguard the lives of halflings. Whenever he can, he meets new players in the Shire and gives them a small pouch of food, armor, and tools under the condition that they don't kill Hobbits. Category:Players Category:Good Category:Dunedain Category:Men